Old Friends
by Nessa Leralonde
Summary: Gimli decides it is time to visit Legolas again, but when he arrives at mirkwood things are not as they should be. Set post RotK. please r
1. Introduction

AN: I don't own Lord of the Rings, Gimli, or any other characters in this fic, unless i specify otherwise. (Sorry this is so short, this is my first fanfic and i'm still trying. Please be patient, but any feedback is wanted!) Also, I'v edited this, in hope that i'v made it more dwarf like. Anyone who could help me with this, I'd love the help! anyway... onto the story!

Introduction

Gimli walked amongst the workers, watching them forge the beautiful mithril. He sighed, never more at home than when hearing the ringing of hammers. The work was going well. The forging of the gates of Minas Tirith was well underway and Gimli was pleased with the progress. In little more than a month they were already up to the final touches. It just went to show how much a group of dedicated dwarves could do. And the quality! The sheer workmanship! Now that was something to be reckoned with. Gimli laughed out loud, his deep booming laugh echoing all around the Glittering Caves.

One of the workers looked up to see what he was laughing about, but Gimli only smiled at him and walked on.

He was on his way to see Thorin Stonehelm, the Overlord of the Aglarond. Although many people regarded Gimli as the Lord of the caves, it was really Thorin who ran the place. Gimli really didn't want to be tied down, and unable to visit his friends without worrying that his city would go to ruin, so he mearly played the public face for Thorin.

Gimli stopped outside Thorin's meeting chambers, inspecting his axe for rust. Satisfied, he entered. "Greetings Thorin, son of Dáin."

"Welcome Gimli son of Gloin. What brings you to my chambers?"

"I have come to discuss my leaving."

"Ah. In that case, please, sit." Thorin indicated to a stone seat next to him by the long council table.

Gimli sat, leaning his axe against the chair. "As you know, I have been wanting to visit my friends for quite some time."

Thorin sighed, stroking his beard. "You told me of this quite a while ago."

"Yes, I have been planning this for a while."

"How soon is it that you intend to leave?"

"Within the fortnight."

Thorin looked alarmed. "So soon?"

"If I do not leave then, I will never go. How can I bring myself to leave such a glorious place?"

"But you will miss the finishing of the gate! That which you have overseen and worked on with such skill and love! Surley you would not miss that!?"

"I'm afraid I must. I am needed elsewhere."

Thorin inclined his head. "I wish you did not need to go, but I shall provide you with all that you need for your journey. Farewell."

Gimli accepted the dismissal, he stood and bowed. "Farewell."

Thorin nodded, and Gimli left the chamber. He had much to do if he were to reach Mirkwood in time.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own anything! It is Professor Tolkien's and his alone. (PLEASE REVIEW! i would love comments, even flames, but at least tell me WHY i suck, not only that i do. I want to fix this you konw!)

Chapter 1

Legolas' eyes narrowed, his bow trained on one of the orcs. He released the string, and the orc fell, an arrow sticking out from between his eyes.

He drew another arrow and fitted it to his string. The orcs were panicking, trying to find where the arrow had come from. He released the second, another orc fell. Now there were only two left.

_Time for some fun. _Legolas placed his bow in a tree next to him, and ran out into the clearing, brandishing his hunting knives. The orcs looked up, startled. Legolas slashed at the first one before it could draw its sword, and followed through with a well placed kick to the stomach. The first orc flew back and crashed into a tree.

The second one had had time to draw its sword, and came at Legolas in a charge from behind.

He whirled, his blonde hair flying out behind him, blocking the blow with one hand while driving his second knife into the creature's neck.

The creature crumpled, falling to the ground dead. Legolas pulled his blade from the orc's neck, and looked up to see the other one gaining consciousness. He threw one of his knives, its blade biting deep into the first orc's throat. Its growl turned into a gurgle as it too slumped to the ground.

Legolas pulled a cloth from inside his tunic, and wiped his blade clean. He retrieved the second, pulled it from the body, and also wiped it clean on the cloth. He then replaced the knives in their sheathes.

Legolas finally looked at his surroundings. He had come further than he'd intended. He had been so intent on tracking these orcs that he hadn't really paid attention to how far he had travelled. He sighed and headed back to his bow, this was going to be a long journey back.

--------------------

It took Legolas two weeks to reach Mirkwood. In that time he came across only two other small groups of orcs. Legolas was surprised. The orcs were finally dwindling. He usually came across twice the amount he had this time. It also surprised him that they all seemed to be heading in the same direction-South East, Towards the Sea of Rhûn. It was probably just a coincidence, but he wasn't willing to take any chances. He would warn his father as soon as he had unpacked.

Legolas entered his father's chambers and made his way to the study. Although his father's chambers were the most beautiful in all Mirkwood, Legolas ignored the beautiful carvings and paintings. He had more important matters.

As Legolas came to his father's study, he heard voices. This was going to make things a little harder, for he did not wish to discuss this matter with anyone else there. Despite this, Legolas walked up to the door, knocked on the wooden frame and entered.

Reviewers

**bballgrl123223: **Thanks for your support, I'm not sure where this is going, but I hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I do not own any characters so far… they are Professor Tolkien's. Also, please correct me if I have the elvish wrong… I'm still learning! :) Sorry for the delay in updates… I just got back to school, so it will take me longer to update unfortunately. :(

Anyway, please r&r. I LOVE feedback!

Chapter 2

Gimli checked his packs for the last time. He had everything he needed, plus a little extra pipe weed. He smiled at that thought. He couldn't wait to use it. It would come in handy in the long journey ahead. He tightened the saddle no the pony and strapped his packs onto it. No matter how much he hated the idea, it was still the fastest and most practical way of getting around. "A horse." Gimli muttered, "Just what I need."

A chuckled emanated from behind him. He turned to find Thorin standing behind him.

"Horses are strange creatures; they are too much of the woods and fields for me. Not a speck of stone in them!"

Gimli smiled. "Aye, I agree. But they do have their uses!"

"Aye, they do."

Thorin put an arm on Gimli's shoulder. "You will be missed Gimli son of Gloin."

"I will return Thorin, how could anyone stay away from a cave such as this?"

Thorin let out a deep booming laugh and smiled.

"Goodbye friend."

"Goodbye."

It had been a week since Gimli had started out. He had only come across a small band of three orcs and that was many days ago. It had been an easy ride, but a boring one. Gimli was almost wishing for there to have been more orcs. He knew it was foolish to wish for such days to be upon them again, but he could not help it.

"Seven days and only a _horse_ for company. It's more than a dwarf can bear!"

His roan pony snorted and tossed its head, clearly offended. Gimli grunted and slowed the pony down to a halt. He groaned as he awkwardly got off the pony.

"Stupid beasts!"

The pony butted him in the back and Gimli fell face first into the dirt.

"Aargh!"

He got to his feet and glared at the roan.

"If you were more interesting I wouldn't have been complaining about you!"

The horse only snorted. Gimli sighed, grabbed the reigns and walked into the forest of Mirkwood.

"Not long now till I can rest my feet and have a good smoke!"

"It may be longer than you think, _Dwarf_!"

Gimli jumped and spun around to see three elven scouts with their bows trained on him.

"Why you…I have some to see Legolas. You will let me pass if you know what's good for you."

The three archers looked at each other. A _Dwarf _wanting to see Prince Legolas?

"Prince Legolas to you." One replied, "And we are yet to hear about the Prince having a _Dwarf _for an acquaintance."

Gimli glowered. "You just ask him."

The archers ignored him.

"Lay down your weapons if you wish to continue."

Gimli rolled his eyes, but complied.

"Happy now." He growled.

"You will also be blindfolded. We do not want any _Dwarves_ knowing our secrets."

"WHAT!"

They trained their arrows at his neck, heart and in between his eyes.

"FINE! It's you who will have to explain this, not me!"

The elf who spoke relaxed his bow, putting the arrow back into the quiver and the bow over his shoulder. He pulled a piece of cloth from his sleeve and tied it around Gimli's eyes.

It was a long and uncomfortable journey to the palace, Gimli stumbled many times, much to the amusement of the elves, but finally the journey was over.

"Right," Gimli growled, "Now I want to see Legolas."

"_Prince_ Legolas."

"Fine, _Prince_ Legolas."

"Wait here and do not try anything we have guards on you."

Gimli growled.

It was quite some time until anyone returned. Gimli had long since become tired.

"…sina i' naugrim"

Gimli straightened up.

"About time! I was getting tired. And some good food wouldn't go astray."

Gimli heard a booming laugh

"Gimli."

"Thranduil? Is that you?"

"I am very sorry about this. We have had to be cautious lately. We have had rouge bands of orcs around. Please forgive us."

"You're forgiven, now could you get this blindfold off!"

Thranduil laughed again and said something in Elvish. A guard came forward and removed Gimli's blindfold.

"Welcome Gimli son of Gloin. You have been much missed."

Gimli refrained from a comment about his arrival and instead settled with a bow.

"Please, tell me, where is Legolas?"

"He is out scouting for orcs at the moment. He should be back tomorrow. In the mean time would you like some refreshments? We have a lot to catch up on."

"Aye, that would be most welcome."

Thranduil led Gimli to his chambers and called for wine and food.

"No Gimli, please, tell me what has happened since we last met?"

"The gate will have been finished by now."

"Gate?"

"Yes, we were re-building the…"

A knock interrupted his sentence. Both Gimli and Thranduil looked up as Legolas strode into the room.


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Heya, sorry about howlong it took to update. i have found that it's nearly impossible to update whilst school is on, so i promise as soon as the holidays come (2 weeks) i will post a couple of chapters. sorry! anyway, thats to all my reviewers! I love the feedback, and thank you so much for all the support :P 

Nessa

Chapter 3

"Legolas!"

Legolas grinned, "Welcome Gimli."

Gimli stood, "Come here laddie!"

Legolas walked gracefully towards Gimli. 

"Good to see you my friend."

Legolas rested his hand on Gimli's shoulder, his grin lighting his face up. 

"Aye, and you."

Legolas' grin widened.

"As much as I am enjoying this I have some important news to tell Ada. It is regarding the orcs."

"Orcs? What are those foul creatures up to?"

Thranduil sighed. Gimli had exactly the same ideas as Legolas it seemed.

"What is it you wished to tell me?"

"Through my recent scouting expeditions I have noticed something. All the orcs seem to be going in a South-East direction. Towards the Sea of Rhûn. It may be nothing, but I feel we should scout it out."

"My son, if they are going away form us I see no reason to follow them. There is no issue. If they are leaving, then so be it."

"Ada. There could be villages there that need our help!"

"Legolas, our time is ending, it is not our duty to risk our lives for some humans."

Gimli looked between father and son. He could see the tension building. 

"Ah, I'm starving, when's the food arriving?"

Both Legolas and Thranduil looked at Gimli, clearly having forgotten him.

Thranduil rose. "I shall go and see to it that some is brought to you shortly."

He turned to face Legolas, "We shall continue this conversation later."

Legolas' face turned to marble. Perfect and still, showing no sign of the annoyance he was feeling. "Yes Ada." He said with a small bow.

Thranduil nodded and left the room. 

"So... What has happened since I last saw you?"

Legolas laughed. "Really Gimli, I could swear that you were trying to distract me!"

Gimli looked at the floor, his face colouring. 

Legolas sighed. "I am fine Gimli. Truly. I just wish to wipe this scourge from the land once and for all. Father does not share my views. He feels that it is none of our business, that it is the matter of men. I disagree. It is as much our problem as theirs. So I have been hunting them down."

Gimli frowned, "Is that _all_ you've been doing? Hunting orcs? Have you had any rest?"

A look passed across Legolas' face for the briefest of seconds, but was soon replaced with the marble mask. "I have. I have a few days break in between hunting."

"Ach, laddie. It is not healthy. You need to relax. The war is over."

"Gimli, do you not understand, it has only just begun. Sauron may have been defeated and the ring destroyed, but there are still thousands of orcs out there. There is something going on. I can feel it. The trees are restless. Something is coming."

Gimli frowned. He knew that the war had scarred Legolas so much so that he could never fully heal, but he had not realised the full extent of it. "Laddie. I am worried about you. You seem so burdened. Are you truly alright?"

Legolas frowned, confused. "I am unhurt."

"Unscarred, but not unhurt."

"Gimli, I am fine."

Gimli had never heard Legolas speak in the tone that he had just used. Gimli opened his mouth to speak, but a servant came into the room, carrying a platter of food. 

Gimli decided to leave the matter lie for the moment, but he was still worried. Something was wrong. Something major. And he was going to find out what it was.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all those reviewers, the praise is much loved :) Sorry I haven't indavidually thanked you, and sorry this took so long to update, i have been bogged down with school work again. :( But i promise to updat again MUCH more quickly. And if anyone has any surgestions on the elvish/anything else, please, help would be excellent!

Chapter 4

It had been two days since Gimli's arrival at Mirkwood. He had spent the days relaxing, and getting over his saddle sores.

"How are you faring Gimli?"

Gimli looked up. Thranduil was standing over him. "I am slowly recovering from that dratted horse! Other than that, fine, thank you."

Thranduil let out a short laugh, "I'm glad that you are enjoying it here."

Gimli nodded, but a dark look crossed his face. "Thranduil, I'm worried about Legolas. He's obsessed with those orcs. He barley rests, either training, or out fighting."

Thranduil nodded gravely, "I too am worried, I have tried everything but outright orders. He will not listen."

Gimli gave a grim smile. "Then I will try. Maybe he will listen to a friend rather than a father."

"For his sake, I hope so."

--

Legolas whirled, one of his hunting knives meeting cold steel. He fainted to the left, and struck at the right, his blade stopping centimeters from his opponent. He then knocked the sword from his opponent's hands and struck out at his neck, stopping just before steel met flesh. "I win."

Legolas' voice was emotionless. There had been no joy or satisfaction in that statement, it was simply a statement of a fact. The other elf bowed. "Lle naa belegohtar, diola lle ten' sina dagora." (You are a great warrior, thank you for this battle.)

Legolas nodded, "Lle creoso" (You're welcome)

Legolas' opponent bowed again and left the field.

Legolas sheathed his knives, and turned to leave, knocking over a surprised Gimli.

"Sorry friend, I did not see you."

Gimli lay on the ground spluttering. "I should hope not! Else wise I'd have to teach you a lesson!"

Legolas helped Gimli to his feet. "Truly, I am sorry."

Gimli looked at Legolas. The tone he had used suggested that he truly thought that Gimli had been offended.

"Ach, laddie, I was just kidding! Do not worry your pretty head over such things. Anyway, the reason I came here was not to roll around on the ground, I wanted to see if you would like to come to the alehouse with me. I haven't yet visited the Silmalond, and I was wondering if you would like to come? We could have another drinking contest!"

Gimli knew it was futile, but he was hoping to distract Legolas from whatever it was that was haunting him.

"Not today Gimli. I have things I must do."

With that Legolas turned and walked in the direction of the palace, leaving Gimli standing in the middle of the practice field looking for all the world like a fish out of water.

--

Legolas slid into the warm water of the bath, letting his muscles unwind after training. He was trying not to think, trying to concentrate only on the unwinding his muscles, but thoughts kept appearing in his head.

Children being cut down as they ran screaming, bodies of the dead lying on the ground, rivers red with blood, mothers weeping for their children, those same children holding swords, waiting to face the orcs, terrified out of their wits.

And whose fault was this? Who was the person who was behind all this? Saruman.

But he was dead, so how now was left to pay?

Legolas knew the answer. He had already begun to take his revenge on the horrid inventions of Saruman, the orcs and the Uruk-hai. And he would not rest until he had wiped the scourge out of Middle Earth. Legolas hoped what he was doing would somewhat repay the lives that had been taken, but in his heart he knew that this was not the case. Nothing could bring back the dead, but that didn't mean he could stop trying.


End file.
